The inventors of the present disclosure have proposed models of two-terminal memory devices that they expect to operate as viable alternatives to various memory cell technologies, such as metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) type memory cells employed for electronic storage of digital information. Models of memory cells using two-terminal memory such as resistive-switching memory devices among others, are believed by the inventors to provide some potential advantages over purely non-volatile FLASH MOS type transistors, including smaller die size, higher memory density, faster switching (e.g., from a relatively conductive state to a relatively non-conductive state, or vice versa), good data reliability, low manufacturing cost, and other advantages, for example.
One memory model proposed by the assignee of the present disclosure is resistive switching memory. The inventors believe resistive switching memory can hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry, including, e.g., high density non-volatile storage. A resistive switching device, according to some models proposed by the inventors, has an insulator layer that is provided between a pair of electrodes and exhibits electrical pulse induced hysteretic resistance switching effects. The inventor has suggested that a filament(s) can be formed between the electrodes by a diffusion and/or drift of ions caused by a suitable external stimulus applied to the electrodes, which results in a measurable change in the resistance of the structure. Moreover, this change in resistance can remain after removal of the external stimulus, giving the device a non-volatile characteristic in a programmed state. The inventors are currently involved in research and development to explore additional characteristics and advantages of two-terminal memory in general.